vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Night of Wallachia
Summary Night of Wallachia, originally Zepia Eltnam Oberon, is the thirteenth of the Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors and the ancestor of Sion Eltnam Atlasia. In life, Zepia was a genius alchemist, but in his research, he discovered that there was no future in which humanity did not eradicate itself, ultimately driving himself insane. To oppose this law, he became a Dead Apostle, and then made a deal with Altrouge Brunestud and the Crimson Moon. This contract transformed him into TATARI, a living phenomenon that would appear across pre-calculated locations all over the planet, given shape by the rumors and fears of these communities. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, up to 6-C to High 6-C | 6-C Name: Zepia Eltnam Oberon, Night of Wallachia, TATARI Origin: Melty Blood Age: Unknown, at least 500 years old Gender: Male Classification: 13th Dead Apostle Ancestor, Living Phenomenon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magecraft, Precognition (Zepia can predict the future through his mental calculations alone), Blood Manipulation (Wallachia can release bursts of blood in combat and drain the blood of an entire city at once), Fear Manipulation (TATARI can manifest the fears of others as tangible beings), Information Manipulation (TATARI manifests through "Malignant Information" and can shape this information into various forms and even actualize it and use it in combat), Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping (TATARI's Receivers gain new abilities and warp the world around them based on their thoughts), Absorption (TATARI can absorb the souls of others), Possession, Shapeshifting (TATARI can take the form of any rumor of sufficient momentum), Abstract Existence (Type 1; TATARI exists as an abstract phenomenon with no true form or body, dispersed as bits of spiritual essence all over the world), Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, 7 and 8; TATARI can manifest over and over again no matter how many times it is defeated as long as the conditions for its manifestation are met, and even if Zepia himself is killed and stripped of his powers, it can manifest through other hosts), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Even if TATARI is completely destroyed, it will return as long as certain conditions are met. Not even the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception can destroy it), Resistance to Holy Manipulation Attack Potency: Varies, up to Island level to Large Island level (While TATARI's powers are not based around destruction, it can manifest itself in a variety of forms of varying strength based on fears and rumors, such as Nrvnqsr Chaos, Kouma Kishima, and an Arcueid that has given into her bloodlust, though it lacks the power to manifest her at the full extent of her power. As a Dead Apostle Ancestor, its strongest manifestations should be capable of fighting on par with Servants. In the past, TATARI has even manifested as a Divine Beast the size of a mountain, likely making it superior to the likes of Rider's Pegasus) | Island level (Even without TATARI, Zepia is a powerful Dead Apostle Ancestor noted to have great potential by Sion and Aoko, and should be capable of fighting against Servants). Speed: Varies, up to Massively Hypersonic (Dead Apostle Ancestors can keep up with Servants, such as Saber). Nigh-Omnipresent when dispersed (TATARI's spiritual essence is dispersed across the world and it manifests wherever, as long as the conditions for his manifestation are met). | Massively Hypersonic (Dead Apostle Ancestors can keep up with Servants) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Varies, up to Island Class to Large Island Class | Island Class Durability: Varies, up to Island level to Large Island level. Its nature as a non-corporeal abstract phenomenon makes it very difficult to kill. | Island level Stamina: Limitless. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with Malignant Information (Wallachia can drain an entire city of blood at once and can manifest all over a city) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Wallachia is a highly capable alchemist and mage, the former head of the Eltnam family. In his time, his alchemical knowledge and skill was unparalleled. He became a Dead Apostle through his own research, and was able to calculate TATARI and all the locations in which it would appear. Weaknesses: Wallachia is arrogant and insane. The appearance of the Crimson Moon (the Moon from 1, 000 years in the future) will seal away his nature as TATARI. He requires a strong concentration of fears and rumors, along with other conditions, to even surface in an area. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dead Apostle: Wallachia is a Dead Apostle, a superhuman, immortal, vampiric undead being that has refined his inherent human traits throughout his unnatural lifespan, allowing him to reach supernatural levels of strength. Due to the nature of his Reality Marble, he is nearly impossible to kill. While immortal, he must continuously feed on blood to maintain this immortality, otherwise his body will turn to ash. *'Denier of Human History:' Dead Apostles are beings diametrically opposed to Heroic Spirits. While servants uphold, protect, and support human civilization, Dead Apostles exist to defile the laws of man. Legendary treasures born from the hands of humanity will have their "divine protection" destroyed. However, this does not apply to the weapons created by the gods themselves. Unless Legendary Treasures and Noble Phantasms are wielded by the proper "Emissary of The Throne," they will be totally useless against dead apostles. The weapons either glance off with no effect or crumble to dust. TATARI TATARI is Wallachia's Reality Marble, which allows for the manifestation of a region's rumors and fears as physical entities. Unlike a normal Reality Marble, which is an inner reality with a set form separate from the outside world, TATARI takes its form from nearby humans and applies it to the surrounding area. As it is still a Reality Marble, its contents are still separate from the world around it despite their apparent integration. Despite its abnormal nature, even the strongest Dead Apostle can not maintain a Reality Marble for more than a single night, so Wallachia's activity is only limited to one night after it is activated. As part of his contract with Altrouge, Wallachia is free to manifest using TATARI for a thousand year period before the Crimson Moon appears in the sky and strips him of TATARI. In return, this contract grants him an abnormal existence as a phenomenon with "nothing" at its core. He exists in a dispersed state under normal circumstances, maintaining his soul, which would normally fall into nothing after separating from the body, due to its strong spiritual elements. Once certain conditions are met, Wallachia's dispersed spiritual elements converge upon rumors and fears, birthing him anew from the information he gathers. He has calculated the locations of all his future manifestations for a thousand years, so, in his dispersed state, he is already in the process of moving to the next location. TATARI no longer contains the existence of "Zepia", not even his concept, and only takes this form if forced. It has no true form or name, and is more of an energy that can manifest itself in an infinite variety of shapes through rumors. It is not something that can be truly said to exist within the world, and is different from the Twenty-seven Dead Apostle ancestors who cannot be said to truly exist or have died but continue to exist, as the Night of Wallachia does not exist in any sense. It is only when those certain conditions are met that Night of Wallachia truly exists, and as long as those conditions are met, the Night of Wallachia will last forever. *'Malignant Information:' TATARI gives itself form using "Malignant Information", the gathered rumors, urban legends, and fears of an area. These rumors must be somewhat isolated to a single area while still circulating within that area, with TATARI manifestations usually occurring in small, isolated villages. Preferably, these rumors must be about an individual with human intelligence so that TATARI can act normally, and if they have a basis in reality, it will be easier to form. There must be witnesses of these rumors within the area as well, though merely as little as knowing the basis of the rumor is enough. Once all conditions are met and the rumor collects enough momentum, the probability of it becoming TATARI rapidly arises until a certain point, at which TATARI appears and brings all of the rumor into reality, spreading from one person to another. **'Bad News:' Actualizing his Malignant Information physically through magical energy, Wallachia slashes with it at his opponents. **'Night on the Blood Liar:' Wallachia compresses Malignant Information into a rapidly swirling torrent of virtual information of such force that it can affect the real world and drain blood from the humans of an entire city. **'Replicant Coordinator:' TATARI can create Malignant Copies from the Malignant Information it has gathered, giving them form. If the basis of the rumor is a living thing, it will imitate them, possess them, and transform into them. They may take on the will of the original being - though skewed to meet the specifications of the rumor - or they may act as a combination of the original and TATARI. While they still act familiarly with those they were close to in life, they can also switch to their true forms as TATARI's copies, utilize its knowledge and mannerisms. If the fears it manifests as copies only stem from one person, they cannot be fully conceptualized and are thus much weaker, making even a being as strong as a Dead Apostle Ancestor a much smaller threat. TATARI has limits to what it can manifest, and cannot manifest the full power of an Arcueid who has given into her bloodlust due to her immense strength. Those with extreme strength can also manifest with their own will and self-awareness. *'Receivers:' TATARI can manifest within others and use them as "antennae" for its abilities, causing them to gather rumors from their surroundings but also greatly empowering them, granting them supernatural abilities and altering the world based on their own thoughts, turning someone as weak as Miyako into an incredibly strong and skilled martial artist and transforming Kohaku into a brilliant mad scientist. If they are not defeated by midnight, this Receiver will fully become TATARI. Magecraft Alchemy is a school of magic that aims at the study and manipulation of the flow of matter. *'Memory Partition:' The ability of the alchemists of Atlas. Through this power, Wallachia can process multiple different thoughts at once and can predict the future through sheer intelligence and mental calculations. He used this ability to calculate TATARI and predict all the places in which it would appear in the future. It is also the root of his insanity, as, in all of his predictions, he could not find one in which humanity did not perish. *'Thought Acceleration:' The main magecraft of Atlas alchemists. It is fairly simple in function, merely speeding up the thought processes of its user by a considerable amount, allowing them to effectively use Memory Partition to its full potential. Key: TATARI | Zepia Eltnam Oberon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Tsukihime Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Alchemists Category:Antagonists Category:Blood Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scientists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 6